We've Got Something
by Left4Hunger
Summary: CarlosxOC. Candace is the new girl at the Palm Woods with a Big Time Crush on Carlos. When the boys push her into asking him out, will her date turn out as planned? Or will they find out that they truly have "something." OneShot.


**This story is dedicated to my good friend Candace, who is madly in love with Carlos Pena. I hope you and other readers enjoy it as much as I loved writing it! Please don't forget to review and leave me what you think :)**

* * *

><p>The Los Angeles sun radiated over the Palm Wood's pool like every other day in the city of angels, Kendall, Logan, and James spend their next few days off from the studio relaxing in reclining beach chairs, poolside. James' sun-kissed skin glowing in the LA rays, Logan reclined all the way back in his chair, an open book covering his entire face, indicating a nap, and Kendall, sunglasses across the bridge of nose, watched Carlos from across the pool, fail at another attempt to get The Jennifers' attention.<p>

"I honestly don't get why Carlos adores those three," Kendall said leaning up in his pool chair. James sat up at his friend's remark and watched, Carlos striking out with the trio of hot girls.

"Well, they're obviously smokin' hot, but Carlos is like a golden retriever, he likes to love and be loved," James inquired as if it were simple logic. Kendall snapped his head in James' direction and raised an eyebrow as the brunette casually laid back down in his chair.

"James, that was actually…smart?" Kendall couldn't believe what he was saying, "Too bad Logan missed that," Kendall acknowledged the sleeping boy to his right. Carlos was at the table the Jennifers' were seated at and continued to try and take at least one of them on a date.

"Well at least someone is getting some action," James spoke up, gesturing to Steve by the cabana with the boys' newest friend from the Palm Wood's, Candace, her usually wavy jet black hair that came to her shoulders, was straightened. Candace's dark skin and gleaming eyes were reflecting the sunlight as Steve continued to talk away. Candace had now been living at the Palm Woods for six months, her mom had moved them in when Candace's dieting blog had taken off and was now getting a book deal on it. Candace met the boys the day she moved in, and had grown close to them ever since. She enjoyed them and their antics, and they liked her illuminating personality. Steve was obviously flirting with Candace but, she didn't seem interested; however, she kept her demeanor polite to the persistent boy.

"I bet Logan would love to see Steve strike out with the new girl," Kendall giggled, shaking Logan's shoulder. The boy woke with a startled jump and grunt, the book falling off his nose and onto the ground.

"What is it?" Logan asked groggily as he stretched his arms out, followed by a wide yawn. James picked up a magazine off the small table to his left and began flipping through it.

"Oh, just that Steve is failing to get with the new girl. And something about me being smart," James said, nonchalantly, not looking up from the pages of his _Teen Weekly_. Logan scoffed and then looked over in Steve and Candace's direction; Steve continuing to speak animatedly.

"Yeah, like could happen," Logan sarcastically remarked, "but I do enjoy watching Steve, poor guy."

"Yeah, he's got about as much game as you," James joked in a serious tone, which Logan returned with an all too common scold.

"Well, there it is," Kendall sighed. The bickering boys both turned in the direction Kendall was gazing to see Candace walking away from Steve and towards the three of them. Steve looked a bit disappointed, but Candace walked with a happy glow to her. She approached the boys and greeted them with a smile.

"Hey guys! How's everyone?" Candace questioned in a chipper tone, taking Carlos' abandoned chair in between Kendall and James. James lowered the magazine and propped himself on his elbows to watch the other flirting attempt across the pool.

"Great, you must be feeling somewhat similar," Logan spoke with a grin displayed across his face, lacing the words heavily with a hinting tone.

"I'm sorry?" Candace asked, her eyebrows furrowed in real wonder.

"Oh you know! Steve?" Kendall chimed in, trying to point Candace in the right direction, but the black haired female continued to show confusion.

"I'm lost here. What about Steve?" Candace wondered, her hand pointing over her shoulder where her and Steve were standing together moments ago. James sits back up completely in his chair, setting the magazine back down and staring at Candace.

"Oh come on Candace! Steve was practically _throwing _himself at you," James said bluntly. "How'd you turn him down? Didn't break his heart did you?" James smiled in question, moving his eyebrows up and down rapidly waiting for an answer.

"You guys, he wasn't flirting with me…was he?" Candace asked, now back-tracking in her mind that maybe Steve _was_ acting a bit different.

"Did you see that look of disappointment on his face when you walked away?" Logan said with a hardy laugh, "What did you do to turn him down?" Candace, now feeling embarrassed for not noticing Steve's actions, had the smallest shade of red on her cheeks.

"Oh, he just-I mean, he asked if we could go get something to eat together, but I said I wasn't hungry and that I just ate and, and…oh who cares. I don't even like him like that!" Candace finished with a frustrating grunt. The boys all chuckled enthusiastically at her oblivious nature.

A marching unit of Jennifers brought the boys' attention back to Carlos' predicament, as he followed the three of them back into the lobby. Logan gave a giant sigh and stood up from his chair.

"I'm gonna go get him. He's making an idiot of himself," Logan declared, making his way back to the lobby where the girls and Carlos had just reached the front elevators.

Candace silently looked down at her painted toes in her strapped sandals and nervously twiddled her thumbs, avoiding making eye contact with the boys. Kendall seeing right through her non caring façade, decided to take his chance and speak up.

"_So,_ Candace, when exactly are you going to ask Carlos out on a date?" The blonde asked with a wide smirk. Candace went wide eyed and glared back at Kendall in astonishment.

"Wha-what? What are you talking about? I-I don't like Carlos? Whaaaat? You're crazy." Candace babbled on, her voice shaken with nerves. The boys looked across at each other, both grinning, and then back at Candace, sandwiching her with their stares. To the three of the boys, Candace's crush on Carlos had been anything but hidden. The way she acted around him-her giggling, her constant smiling and infinite blushing-were all signs to her feelings for the Latino.

"Candace, it's no secret you like Carlos," Kendall stated as a matter-of-fact. James nodded in agreement. Candace was amazingly shocked at the thought of her friends all knowing about her feelings toward Carlos. The dark skinned girl's cheeks turned an even warmer red and she realized just by the look in the boys' eyes, that there was no use denying it in anymore. She knew she could trust her knuckle-headed hockey friends.

"H-He doesn't know, does he?" Candace stammered. She immediately knew she would be crushed if Carlos had known this whole time. She knew he wouldn't feel the same way about her if he had known and not acted on it.

"Actually, no, he doesn't," James said bluntly, "he's kinda oblivious to the whole girl concept. We've all talked about it though, when he wasn't around." Candace nervously played with her thumbs, not knowing where this conversation could head.

"All the more reason to ask him out! Come on Candace," Kendall pleaded, "you've liked him and acted all goofy around him since the day we met you in the lobby."

Candace perfectly remembered that day, the day she checked into the Palm Woods. She instantly took notice of Carlos before the other three boys. She loved the way he childishly wore a hockey helmet almost everywhere he went, and instantly adored his dimples. Candace bit her bottom lip in nervousness at the remembrance, realizing the other three boys have noticed her crush for six whole months.

"Guys, I don't know, I mean, I just…" Candace trailed off, realizing she knew no good reason to not ask out Carlos. She supposed she was just nervous, and the fear of rejection could put a strain on her friendship with him.

"Do it Candace, you know you want to," James piped up. Candace's head flooded with uncertainty. She was sure that this was what she wanted, but was is it what Carlos wanted?

* * *

><p>"Carlos, come on-leave them alone!" Logan demanded as he held the back of Carlos' collar to keep him from pursuing the Jennifers who had escaped him through the elevator. Carlos' hands reached out as if he could physically grab the Jennifers even though they were headed to the 4th floor of the complex. Carlos huffed out in defiance, wiggled his way out of Logan's grasp, and turned to face him.<p>

"Aww, Logie I had them just where I wanted them!" Carlos whined, his hands droping to his sides in disappointment. Logan scoffed at his friend's words, finding it hard to believe chasing the Jennifers like a puppy was part of some elaborate plan to con them into a date.

"Oh please, Carlos, you're worse at trying to get girls attention than Steve," Logan laughed. Carlos raised an eyebrow, as to how Steve related to the conversation at all.

"What about Steve?" Carlos questioned innocently. It was odd for Logan to bring him up so casually since he somewhat loathed the guy for seeing Camille.

"Steve was apparently attempting to ask Candace out, but I guess he failed miserably. Not like she was interested anyways," Logan explained simply. Carlos looked out the glass doors of the lobby leading to the pool and saw Candace sitting in between James and Kendall, both boys looked like they were coaxing her into something. Carlos felt a sudden emotion take his body for just a split second at the thought of Candace and Steve, he hadn't felt it a lot, making it hard to recognize. He soon identified the feeling to be jealousy. Carlos was suddenly envious of a guy asking Candace out. He didn't know why, he didn't necessarily _not _like Candace that way, but he definitely didn't expect the feeling to take him like this so fast. He, for once, felt extremely stupid now for trailing the Jennifers.

"What's wrong with you?" Logan asked, trying to line up his vision with Carlos' to see where the boy was gazing. Carlos suddenly realized he was staring right at Candace, and didn't want Logan to find out; he quickly shifted his direction aimlessly around the lobby in hopes to confuse the smart boy.

"Oh, uh, nothing really. Just, psh, you know the lobby and…stuff," Carlos stuttered, knowing he was nowhere great at making up excuses on the spot. Logan eyed his friend, like he did most of the time when Carlos was being strange, but this time was a bit different than usual. Carlos was usually very openly honest.

"Uh, okay dude. Whatever you say-"Logan was cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Both boys turn in the direction of the sound, where Candace now stood, her hands together behind her back and legs straight in attention. Carlos eyes widened at the coincidence of Candace joining them after his awkward thoughts began to get carried away.

Logan's mouth was left agape, words not forming a proper response when he saw James and Kendall still in their chairs, silently and animatedly motioning for him to get over to where they were.

"Well, uh, talk to you later Candace!" Logan spoke quickly and darted out of the lobby back to the pool. Candace nervously smiled, knowing what he was doing. Carlos stood confused as to why Logan made the hasty escape, but smiled at Candace and all his emotions went back to normal.

"Hi, Candy," Carlos beamed. There it was. Candace's heart jumped in giddiness at the nickname Carlos often called her. Only Carlos called her, "Candy."

"H-Hey Carlos," Candace managed to get out, her body fluttering all over as she spoke to her crush, especially knowing what she was about to ask.

"What's up?" Carlos asked cheerfully, shifting his feet in the joyful demeanor he's always in. His previous attitude completely vanished.

"Oh, not much. Just…hangin' around," Candace murmured, her eyes bouncing all around the lobby, refusing to make eye contact with Carlos. Carlos nodded politely, as if egging her on to tell a story or something that was obviously on her mind. An awkward silence enveloped them for a few seconds before Candace noticed she wasn't saying anything and took her chance while she had Carlos in front of her. "So, I was just wondering, if you're not too busy, if…" her voice grew weak as Carlos leaned closer to listen to her attentively. She had to spit it out, with a gulp and a deep breath she spoke, "I-If you and I could maybe go get some food tonight? Tonight? Just…us? Like a…date?" the word came out like poison. One word that would make or break her with Carlos.

Carlos was astonished. He thought it all had to be one big coincidence that the chain of events unfolding happened like they did. His mouth opened and closed, but no sound came. He saw Candace was losing courage at his delayed response, and just when it looked like she was about to run for the hills, Carlos shot out, "Yeah, yeah I'd love to…" he was even surprised at his answer as Candace's eyes looked up at him in amazement. Candace's feelings were soaring through the air in excitement, but she needed to keep calm and not lose the dream date she had just achieved. The one thing that showed was the broad grin that stretched across her face.

"Oh, okay cool!" she couldn't help but beam, but now she felt the awkward coming back and needed to get out of the lobby in a nonchalant way, "I'll, uh, text you the details tonight, meet in the lobby around seven-ish?" she spoke fast and nodded quick with every word.

Carlos, still in shock of the whole event simply shook his head in agreement. Candace mute as well, nodded back , waved goodbye, and walked as fast she could out of the lobby and into an opened elevator someone was just exiting from. The metal doors shut, but before they were completely closed she saw Logan, James, and Kendall entering the lobby all giving her silent applause and thumbs ups before they tended to the frozen Carlos. The doors now closed completely, Candace hit the number 3 on the control panel, and then let out one shrilling scream in pure bliss. Candace was in plain, simple fit of excitement.

* * *

><p>"I'm having second thoughts now guys," Candace wept as they walked through the brightly lit mall. James and Logan decided Candace needed a special outfit for the occasion, as they went up to her apartment to check on her and saw she was tearing apart her closet for something to wear.<p>

"Candace, you were still smiling uncontrollably when we found you. You're not backing out," Logan said as James led the group into a nearby Forever 21. The building was wide with large amounts of women's clothing, male clothing being scarce and limited to a single piece of the wall to the right.

"Plus, you love shopping as much as me," James added in a chipper tone. Candace looked all around the numerous racks and shelves of clothing, not knowing where to start, or having any idea of what she was going to wear tonight.

"What should I wear? I don't even know where we're going!" Candace panicked, "I said I'd text him by six, but I haven't made any plans or reservations!" Candace continued to worry. Logan rested a helpful hand onto her shoulder with his other texting rapidly on his cell phone.

"Calm down Candace, I have your reservations made," Logan sympathetically soothed her while pressing the 'send' button on his phone, "You'll be dining at the ever so fancy Shay-Dine," he boasted confidently.

"How on Earth did you get reservations there!" Candace asked surprisingly. Shay-Dine was a new, but very popular restaurant that just opened up a block away from the Palm Woods. Only some of the residence had gotten in, but as of now it was highly exclusive.

"I know a guy," Logan remarked easily, like it was a common answer for everything. Candace suddenly stopped fast, Logan bumping into her unexpectedly.

"Where'd James go?" Candace wondered out loud, scanning over the mountains of clothing in every direction, not being able to spot the pretty boy. Seemingly out of nowhere (or more so, from the ground up) sprang into sight James, his pearly white smile present while holding a full outfit balled into his arms. Candace and Logan jumped in shock at the sudden appearance.

"This. This is it. Try it on. Now," James ordered, shoving the stacks of clothing and accessories into Candace's arms before Candace could respond, James had grabbed her by the shoulders, spun her around, and pushed her in the direction of the nearby dressing rooms.

"You're enjoying this too much," Logan sighed, watching Candace looking back at the pair, and then reluctantly entering the dressing room with her ensemble.

"Oh, you bet I am!" James exclaimed with a cynical grin, watching Candace close the door.

Candace eyed the outfit James had picked out for her carefully, and she couldn't help but see how beautiful it was. James really knew his stuff, dating a lot of girls gave him this experience to know what looks good on a girl and what doesn't. She took a deep breath and began to change.

James and Logan anxiously waited outside the changing room, James pacing back and forth. At the sound of the room door clicking and creaking open, James shot up and intently gazed on the emerging Candace. Logan's jaw dropped, and James smugly smiled.

"Well? How do I look?" Candace pondered, unable to read the boys' facial expressions, "Too much?"

Both boys, keeping their expressions solid, wordlessly shook their heads in disagreement. Candace made a small grin, but then noticed and gripped the dangling price tag at her hip. Looking at it, Candace's mouth opened in shock at the digits present on the piece of paper.

"Oh James, this outfit is beautiful, but it's much too expensive," Candace said in a disappointing tone. James snapped himself out of his approving trance.

"Oh don't worry about that, I've got that covered!" James said, whipping out his debit card from his back pocket. Candace's jaw dropped even further at the suggestion.

"Oh James, I couldn't ask you to do that. This is all kinda expensive," Candace muttered. James walked up to her, looped his arm around hers and escorted her back to the changing room, shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it, you can pay me back if you want, but I have some extra cash from not splurging on hair products last week, really it's okay," James claimed, his bright smile shining through. Candace couldn't help but feel so grateful for all the boys were going through just to make her and Carlos' date perfect. Candace stood in the middle of the changing room as James began to close the door. She stopped him, and through her arms around his neck in a big hug. James, surprised at first, wrapped his arms around her friendly and hugged her back.

"Thank you so much, I promise I'll pay you back," Candace thanked. She pulled away and James looked into her eyes, smiling.

"Don't worry about it, really, friends do this for friends all the time," James said calmly. Candace slowly backed back into the dressing room, speechless.

"And we wouldn't be doing this if we didn't think you were right for Carlos!" Logan added loudly from far away. Candace smiled and began to change, thinking of how she had made such great friends in the last six months, and how she was going to repay them.

* * *

><p>"Ah! What am I doing!" Carlos screamed, running around his room in a nice, light purple button down shirt and boxers. Carlos had been running around his room for the past fifteen minutes wondering where he had put the nice pair of jeans he had laid out only a few moments ago.<p>

"Dude," Kendall stood in the doorway, holding up the pair of jeans Carlos was searching for, "They were on the couch, where you left them!" Kendall said as he threw them to a frantic Carlos. Carlos heavily sighed and put them on in a rush.

"Why did I say yes, Kendall? I'm not good with girls! Look at the Jennifers! They won't date me, why should Candace?" Carlos panicked, slipping on his belt through each loop. Kendall raised an eyebrow skeptically and gave a funny smirk.

"So, you think Candace is hotter than the Jennifers?" Kendall inquired. Carlos confused by the statement himself, slipped his helmet over his head and plopped down on his bead in defeat.

"Well, yeah, I don't know!" The Latino exclaimed, leaning over and burying his face in his palms. Kendall walked over and sat by his unsure friend and hooked an arm around his shoulders.

"Listen buddy, Candace asked _you_ out. Just be yourself, chew with your mouth closed, and no bodily noises should be made at the dinner table," Kendall explained with a broad grin across his expression, "Oh and no helmet," he added hurriedly, snatching the helmet off Carlos' head.

Carlos fumbled to get the helmet back, but decided Kendall knew best, and quickly gave up. Kendall set the helmet down on Carlos' dresser, and then went to search for a fragrance out of James' collection of cologne for Carlos to wear.

"Okay, be myself ,mouth, noises, helmet. Gotcha," Carlos recounted the steps in his head. He stood up and began pacing in his room, repeating the same thing over to himself again and again as Kendall sniffed the many scents of James' cologne. Most were far too potent for Carlos to wear.

"Oh here's a good one," Kendall said, smelling the cap of one of the bottles then tossing it to Carlos, "just don't put too much on, two sprays on the neck is good."

Carlos caught the bottle with fumbling hands and carefully placed two sprays on his neck. He set the bottle down and began feeling the pockets of his jeans, double checking that things like his wallet and phone were in there. Kendall strolled over to his nervous companion, straightened up his shirt and fixed his collar like a mom for her child on the first day of school.

"You're gonna be fine, okay?" The blonde encouraged Carlos. Carlos took a deep intake of breath and physically shook out the nerves that were accompanying him, "now get down to the lobby, you're going to be late," Kendall informed him.

Kendall led Carlos out into the living room where the raven haired boy slipped on his nice shoes, grabbed his keys off the counter, and walked to the front door.

"Kendall, what was that one-"

"Be yourself!" Kendall answered his question quickly, shutting the door on him. Carlos stood in the hallway, now confidently remembering everything Kendall said, and having all that he needed tonight, walked down to the elevator, where just below, a gorgeous girl was waiting for him.

The steel elevator doors opened with a _ding_, indicating Carlos had reached the lobby. It was now just reaching seven, the lobby being a bit lifeless as it being a Friday night and everyone had plans. Carlos walked to the center of the lobby and looked all around for his date, Bitters eyeing him suspiciously. Carlos was scanning the pool for her when a pleasant sound exuding from the direction of the elevators caught his attention. Another set of doors opened to reveal a gorgeous girl emerging inside. Carlos had to double take to realize the stunningly gorgeous girl was his date, Candace.

The dark skinned girl wore a knee-length, black, silk dress. Around her dress she wore a white trench coat that only reached her waist, and around her coat was a black belt that wrapped her stomach in firm squeeze that extenuated her curves. The top half of her dress, which could be seen from the opening in the top of the coat, was laced with a small amount of gold glitter that reflected the light of the lobby. On her right wrist two bracelets gleamed, one a shiny black, the other gold. A matching gold pendant, that only reached the end of her neck, was present, with matching, dangling gold chained earrings that ended in a dark black gem. Candace's hair was up in a messy bun, held together with pins and hairspray. Her bangs pulled back by a shiny black headband, and her makeup and nail polish matching the rest of the gold and black theme of her outfit. Finally, her black strapped heels clacked against the floor of the lobby as she approached Carlos, butterflies in her stomach.

Candace tucked her hands in the front pockets of her coat as she neared Carlos. The boy's mouth was completely gaping open, he was stunned to see the familiar girl that moved into the Palm Woods six months ago, look so done up and beautiful. Candace was attractive to begin with, but now, she literally had Carlos' jaw dropped.

"H-Hey, you ready?" Candace asked with an unsure tone. Carlos snapped out of his dream-girl like trance and began to stammer.

"Uh, uh, yeah i-if you are. Uh, let's go," Carlos fumbled as he motioned to the direction of the front doors. Candace smiled and walked out the doors, Carlos trailing behind.

The walk to the nearby restaurant was simple. The dining place not too far from the Palm Woods meant not a lot of time to develop an actual conversation, but that was what dinner was for. The couple arrived through the doors of Shay-Dine, the twinkling light giving off a warm atmosphere. Candace told the hostess the name they were under, and were quickly seated (much envy radiating from the other waiting customers). The kind waitress took their drink orders and quickly left the pair in an awkward sitting. Candace sat across from Carlos, stealing glances at his adorable facial expressions as he waited. Carlos did the same, getting in quick stares at his date's beauty.

"Sooo," Carlos broke the awkward silence, "How's your blog doing? It's the reason you're in LA right?" Carlos innocently asked. Candace smiled at Carlos' attempt to start a conversation, even more that he wanted to talk about her.

"It's great, Diet's With Candace has been landing me a lot of interviews with models and small TV stars on how they get their bodies in shape," Candace explained sweetly. Carlos truly looked interested, his eyes focused on Candace. Being in Big Time Rush made Carlos famous, but he didn't get to meet a whole lot of different stars since they were still relatively new. Candace blushed when she noticed how tuned in Carlos was into the conversation.

"That's really cool! So, who have you met so far?" Carlos curiously wondered. Candace continued to beam at the adorable boy's curiosity.

"Just a few local models and I have one lined up with one of the stars of New Town High for next week," Candace responded.

"Wow, looks like you've got yourself a busy week ahead," Carlos jeered, "I hope you don't get to famous for Big Time Rush," he joked with a big smirk. Just that look got Candace squirming in giddiness. She was smiling so big and brightly, it took her a moment to actually respond.

"Speaking of, how is Big Time Rush? Gustavo's not working you guys too hard right?" Candace wondered. She tried to not constantly talk about work with the boys, as they probably were hassled with it already.

"He's a bit…aggressive?" Carlos searched for a polite way to describe his anger-prone boss, "But, music wise we have a few great things coming out that we're all excited for," Carlos finished, completely changing in an instant from his vacant look to a cheery one at the explanation of Big Time Rush's future works.

The couples conversations carried on as such, talks about their projects, and both their times and the people at the Palm Woods. Carlos and Candace's humor being so similar naturally had each other's personalities bouncing back and forth in sheer joy. Their laughter eventually reverberating off the walls of the fancy restaurant, creating annoyed looks from the stuck up costumers that surrounded them. Candace and Carlos looking around in skepticism, not realizing how quiet the place was, or more so, how loud they were. The pair smiled at each other, both showing carelessness to those who stared at them. Eventually, the waitress came around with the waters both teens had ordered and asked for their choice for tonight's meal.

"Uh, oh yeah the food…" Carlos blankly stared at the untouched menu in front of him. Candace's eyes widened and looked down at the identical menu that was exactly where the waitress had left it when they first entered. Both of them had been having such a good time, they haven't even cracked open the menus.

The snobby waitress furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance at the young pair, while Candace quickly surfed the list of entrees. She quickly realized there was nothing familiar or healthy looking among the many foreign items. The already watching other dinner guests looked on and snickered at the teenagers. Everyone, knew Candace and Carlos were not welcome, and did not belong. Carlos quickly read Candace's frantic and embarrassed face as she continued to look for something remotely healthy looking on the laminated document.

"You know what, I know where we can get better food," Carlos said loudly, the other costumers trying to keep from staring in the Latino's direction, ultimately failing, "Let's get out of here Candy. No thank you mam, you may take our menus," Carlos said coolly, when on the inside he was more flustered than he had ever been.

Candace's eyed practically popped out of her head and heart melted when Carlos called her "Candy" again, then began to stand and outstretched his hand towards her. She calmed her nerves and looked around at everyone's stares. She smiled confidently, took Carlos' hand in her own, grabbed her purse, and stood proudly with Carlos.

"Thank you, now goodbye," Carlos stated through a smirk, the waitress giving a look of disgust. As Carlos pulled Candace away from the scene, she locked eyes with the waitress, gave a winning smirk, and twitted her fingers in a mocking wave goodbye as the couple exited the stuffy restaurant.

They moved into the warm Los Angeles night air, both giggling hysterically. Candace's hand closed in Carlos' while her other grasped the same arm, holding on tight as she soon busted into laughter.

"I can't believe that just happened," Candace laughed, Carlos bursting in hysterics after her.

"I can, unexpected things like this always happen to me," Carlos replied smugly. Candace playfully hit his arm.

"So, where is this place that has better food than Shay-Dine?" Candace enthusiastically asked, motioning over-dramatically to the restaurant behind them.

"It's not too far from here," Carlos let go of Candace and skipped a few feet ahead of her, bowed, and offered her a hand formally, "if you would accompany me, I will show you," Carlos finished in a fake British accent. Candace giggled as she did a courtesy with the hem of her dress, and politely placed her hand in Carlos'.

Both of the teenagers walked briskly through the streets of LA. They continued their conversation from dinner, only they got deeper. They talked about their dreams, family, and each other's childhood. They continued, Candace warming up to Carlos with every smile and laugh he gave. Carlos was always the shy kind, especially around girls, even he was amazed how much he was able to be open with Candace. He was freely acting like his goofy self, and Candace enjoyed every bit of it.

After 30 minutes of walking, Carlos taking a few wrong turns, the duo ended up at a small food stand in between two closed buildings. The small stand was just closing down when Carlos departed from Candace and ran up to the window.

"Hey! Ricky!" Carlos called into the window. A small, round, hairy man with a balding head came into view as Candace inched closer to the ecstatic teen.

"Hey it's Carlos! What can I do for you before we close down?" Ricky mused, his yellow teeth showing through his grin.

"Just two of your best corndogs please," Carlos stated, excitement evident in his tone and by the way he moved his legs in a small dance.

"Comin' right up my boy," Candace heard Ricky's gruff voice say from behind the counter. Carlos turned around to Candace giving her a thumbs-up and a cheesy smile. Candace grinned back and gave him a weaker thumbs-up. Moments later Ricky presented Carlos with two, freshly made, golden corndogs. Carlos placed a ten dollar bill on the counter, told Ricky to keep the change for staying open a bit later, took a corndog in each hand, and walked back to a waiting Candace with a jump in his step.

"Here you are," Carlos said handing over the warm food to Candace's palm, "I hope corndogs are in your diet because they're my favorite!" Carlos exclaimed, taking a big bite out of the top of his

"One of my main rules of dieting," Candace paused to take a reasonable bite out of her corndog, chewing it slowly before swallowing, "is every once in a while, you're allowed to treat yourself," Candace smiled back at Carlos, taking another bite. Carlos grinned greatly and took Candace's free hand in his own.

"Follow me," Carlos said, pulling Candace back toward the side walk. Carlos looked carefully down both directions of the empty street and crossed with Candace. Across the street stood one of the many parks in LA, it was open with a luscious green lawn that faintly could be seen under the light of the Los Angeles night life, and a children's jungle gym stood in the center, complete with slides, stairs, and swings.

Carlos and Candace strolled through the park, Carlos leading them directly to the pair of swings that gently moved in the small breeze. Carlos planted himself in a swing, Candace doing the same to the one directly beside him, not breaking the grasp they had on each other. Carlos finished his corndog, Candace still had half of hers left, and threw the stick in the bark covered ground.

"Okay Candy, tell me, what made you want to move to Los Angeles?" Carlos asked quizzically. Candace swallowed the bite of corndog she had taken and began to push herself back and forth on the swing, Carlos moving with her.

"Well, I was made an offer by a magazine company. They wanted me to start a column for dieting after I submitted my work to them. They saw my blog and offered me a place at the Palm Woods," Candace explained, smiling at the mention of the place she met Carlos, "What about Big Time Rush? How'd they get here from all the way in Minnesota?" Candace followed up.

"Oh that's a story I am afraid is a bit more interesting and exciting than yours, and I don't want to show you up," Carlos playfully said with a grin from ear to ear.

"Oh, I'm sorry my adventures aren't as crazy and half-baked as the boys of Big Time Rush's are," Candace countered with a smile, "Lay it on me, it can't be as crazy as the time you and James had a goat running through the Palm Woods."

"It was a cow!" Carlos announced as if it were common knowledge, "And yes, trust me, it is," Carlos said, turning his body in the swing to face Candace.

Carlos was the enthusiastic story teller. He recounted the events in Minnesota of how Big Time Rush came to the city of angels. He went step by step from Logan's drive to the audition, Kendall starting a brawl, Gustavo's offer, and all the way to how the boys got their extremely trendy apartment. Candace hung on every word, finishing her corndog during the tale. She loved Carlos' sometimes childish, but playful behavior, and Carlos adored Candace's quirky personality and intelligent nature. Both of them balanced each other out, and played off one another nicely.

"Wow, that is quite the adventure," Candace said, genuinely shocked.

"Yeah, it's to thanks to Kendall that we're all here," Carlos said softly, as if somewhat embarrassed that it was solely because Kendall that he was in Hollywood.

"He's like your guys' rock, you know," Candace said, "I've seen it, his attitude, the way he acts. He really loves you guys like brothers." Carlos smiled at how easily Candace grasped the strength of their brotherhood, how she didn't question it, but immediately understood. Carlos nodded in approval.

"He keeps us all sane. And together when we're being stupid," Carlos laughed, "Sometimes I wondered how it would have worked out if only he came to LA," Carlos pondered.

"What do you mean?" Candace asked curiously, "Big Time Rush isn't the same without the four of you, and I can't see Kendall a solo act," she gave a small laugh.

"Well, it's not like I was really a singer when we came, and I am extremely nervous when I sing solos," Carlos confessed, "I'm not really a singer, just in a boy band you know?"

"You have a wonderful voice Carlos," Candace complimented. She could see the small self-confidence Carlos often had in himself showing, Carlos grinned widely at the compliment.

"Thanks, Candy. You always make me feel better," Carlos said through his grin. Candace blushed, she was in such control of herself through the entire date, but her shyness revealed itself when Carlos would complement her or call her "Candy."

'Y-You're welcome," Candace stammered, fiddling with her bare corndog stick. Candace looked down awkwardly, her nerves returning. Carlos, oblivious to Candace's mood, abruptly stood up and pulled Candace toward the open lawn of the park and directly under one of the few lit lamps.

"What are you doing?" Candace asked nervously, her stomach doing summersaults.

"Hear that?" Carlos asked through a dimply grin, holding his finger up in indication of the small sound slowly enveloping the park. Candace listened closely and began to hear the beat of music float through the park. It progressively grew louder.

"What is that?" Candace wondered. Carlos pointed to the opposite end of the park. Candace followed his finger to the building that flashed with lights in the distance. The sound, more clear now, was salsa music.

Carlos took both of Candace's hands in his own now, and began moving her to the growing beat of the music. Candace went wide eyed once she knew what he was up to.

"Oh Carlos, please no. I-I'm not sure how to dance to this kind of music," Candace stuttered. She knew she would only embarrass herself in front of him if she even attempted to salsa.

"I know silly, that's why I am going to show you," Carlos giggled. He began swaying his hips to the rhythm of the sound and pulling Candace's arms to coax her into the movement. Candace felt hot in the face, her lips pressed in a thin line. She really didn't want to embarrass herself. "Come on, I won't laugh," Carlos encouraged. Candace reluctantly began to attempt at moving to the music. "There you go, now a bit faster," Carlos went on.

The professional moves Carlos was displaying were breathtaking. He knew every step and move, and gently walked Candace through the rhythmic movements. Candace kept giggling uncontrollably, her moves weren't as fluent as Carlos' but seeing him do them so easily greatly impressed her. Carlos twirled Candace under his arms only to quickly pull her back in close. He guided her steps, moving back and forth to the music. Carlos looked down at his date with adorable, wanting eyes. The music began to slow down, moving from a fast Latin beat to a slow one with violins. Carlos stood rigid, he suddenly didn't know what to do, and he wasn't one to come up with a useful plan on the spot or think ahead. Candace smiled, and held out her hand, palm up. Carlos beamed and took her hand in his, his hand snaking around her waist while holding her hand high.

"This is a different change in genre," Candace joked as she comfortably swayed in the atmospheric sounds. Carlos smiled back, he didn't know what to say, everything had been going so swell and then he had one of his lapses where he just didn't have anything figured out. He didn't know what to do next, especially to keep the conversation going while they danced, so he asked the first thing that popped into his head.

"What's your favorite Big Time Rush song?" Carlos spat out. He wasn't sure when the question approached him, but he thought now after releasing it, that it was acceptable. Candace scrunched her face in thought, looking away to avoid the gaze of Carlos' big brown eyes. Candace shot back up when she realized what song she had chosen.

"I Know, You Know," Candace said with a confident smile. Carlos grinned exponentially. It was one of the favorite songs he had recently recorded with the boys; he even helped come up with the idea. He liked the song that much, and to hear Candace announce it as her favorite sent him into an unrestrained blush.

"Very good choice," Carlos tried to say smoothly. The couple didn't move, they kept in their slow dancing position even though the music had changed multiple times.

"You speak Spanish? Say something, I was never good at Spanish in school," Candace laughed.

"Muy buena decision," Carlos spoke, a confident smirk on his face. Candace giggled even more, her face pressing against Carlos' chest.

"What's so funny?" Carlos laughed himself, but in confusion as Candace's eyes squinted.

"Nothing! Nothing! What did you say?" Candace asked.

"Uh, I just said the same thing again, but in Spanish," Carlos half-laughed, blushing a bit.

"Well say something else, silly!" Candace demanded in an anything but serious tone. Carlos had another lapse, taking a deep breath through his nose, and said the first thing that came to mind again.

"Hueles como flores," Carlos said in his smooth tone. Candace refrained from giggling again, but letting a little escape through clenched teeth.

"What did you say now?" Candace asked again. Carlos blushed but reluctantly answered.

"You smell like flowers," He said, hardly looking at Candace's eyes, a tad embarrassed. He thought he should've just lied and said something clichéd.

"Aw, that's cute of you to say," Candace said, her eyes beaming with a happy glow. Carlos let out a sigh of relief that she wasn't creped out by the comment. He looked into Candace's eyes that were squinted with her smile and let it slip out.

"Me gusta el color de tus ojos," Carlos spoke fluently, biting his lip realizing what he said out loud.

"And what was that?" Candace asked quizzically, her eyebrow rose in wonder.

"I like the colors of your eyes," Carlos let slip again. He was getting flustered, he wasn't anywhere near capable of flirting and here he was, making Candace go into a fit of giggles, "Why are giggling so much?" Carlos wondered earnestly.

"Because you're normal voice is soft and raspy, its cute an innocent, but then I feel when you speak in Spanish, you're all suave and sexy-" Candace cut herself off right there, biting her lip hard, surprised she didn't draw blood on the spot. Carlos lurched his head forward in a laugh, the innocent boys laugh being contagious, Candace burst into a wild cackle. Carlos had a sudden build in confidence, everything falling so naturally into place with Candace. He leaned his head forward, still laughing, and slyly whispered in her ear one last time.

"Te quiero…mucho," he softly spoke, then pulling back. Candace shivered, if she thought it was sexy before, it was the epitome of all things attractive.

"And what does that mean?" Candace asked in a whisper. Carlos made a small purse of his lips that turned into a smug.

"I, am not telling," He said as a matter-of-fact. Candace frowned up at him, but even she knew she couldn't stay or pretend to stay mad at him, and broke into a smile. Smiling seemed like all they did that night.

And there they stood, talking in the same spot, Candace looking up at Carlos, Carlos gazing down at Candace. Pretty soon it was almost curfew, eleven o'clock just around the corner.

"We should go…" Candace trailed off, really not wanting to admit it was time to separate from Carlos' warm body. She left her sentence go unfinished in hopes Carlos would disagree, so she'd have a reason to stay. Carlos was, however, conflicted. He wasn't sure if Candace wanted to go home, if she wasn't comfortable and wanted go home. Carlos wasn't the type to read into these things well; he was a people pleaser. The two looked at each other silently, their faces centimeters apart. Carlos leaned in hesitantly, but panicked and stopped cold. Candace noticed his hesitation and slowly loosened her grip on the boy. She figured he wasn't interested, and decided it was time to go. The misunderstandings of the couple were literally parting them down the middle. Candace backed away from Carlos, the boy's demeanor rapidly falling. He knew what was coming, the end of the night, and he knew it wasn't ending well.

"Yeah, we should," he said coldly. He walked gloomily over to the swings and picked up Candace's purse. He turned around and handed it to her, avoiding her eyes with his own. Candace took her bag and the couple made their way back to the Palm Woods. Their homes being a few blocks away was a silent one. It was unreal how different their communication was now, on the way home, from then, walking to the park. They had talked so much before, and now, other than the few words forced out, the only things that could be heard were the clicking of Candace's heels and Carlos' deep breathing, he knew he had blown it.

Not soon enough they had reached the Palm Woods, carefully sneaking through the lobby not to awake Mr. Bitters. They took the elevator to Candace's floor, and arrived at her apartment, 3C. Candace stood at her door, keys in hand, but before she decided to engage in opening the door, she turned around and faced Carlos. Despite her feelings now, how a void now felt present in her gut, it had been the best date she had been on.

"Well, goodnight," Candace said, trying to fake a smile, "thank you for everything…" she couldn't get the rest out, and just looked at the plain carpeting at her feet. Carlos shook nervously, his hands dug in his pockets.

"Y-you're welcome, I had fun too," Carlos shakily said. He wanted to offer a second date, he wanted to kiss Candace goodnight, he wanted everything to be like it was after dinner. Now everything was confusing and misleading. Carlos was too scared of anymore rejection he choked once again when he attempted to lean in again for a goodbye kiss, and instead landed a small peck on Candace's left cheek. He moved away, turned towards the elevator and walked hastily away from Candace. Candace stood in the empty hallway, overall depressed the way things had gone. She didn't want to admit it, but this is how she kind of thought it would turn out. The dark skinned girl unlocked the door to her home, and stepped in thinking how she ever could have thought that Carlos would want to be anything more than friends, and how things between them could never be normal again.

* * *

><p>Carlos stepped through the threshold of apartment 2J, his head drooping in sadness. The other three boys had stayed awake longer than Katie or Mrs. Knight, and jumped up from the orange sofa at Carlos' arrival. They approached the saddened boy with hopeful questions, but they immediately read his expression, and their hope faded.<p>

"Guys, I don't want to talk about it," Carlos said softly, his voice raspy. The three friends needed to know what had happened; this set up was their idea.

"Carlos, what happened?" Kendall asked warily. Carlos walked over to the counter and plopped down on the stool and put his head down in defeat.

"Did you do something wrong?" Logan questioned sympathetically. Carlos answered, but without lifting his planted head on the counter top.

"I blew it, she doesn't like me," Carlos' muffled voice barely being heard. James cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Dude, I hardly believe that," James said a bit angrily. Carlos sluggishly lifted his head from the counter and looked at his friend in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean? She wanted to go home, and I choked out on the kiss-"

"WHAT!" the three spectators screamed in unison, every one of them with a look of panic and horror written on their faces.

"I wanted to kiss her, but she doesn't like me. Why did she even ask me out? I wouldn't ask me out," Carlos pouted, unphased by his buddies' reaction.

"Carlos you idiot!" Logan exclaimed, slapping him on the back of the head. Carlos, though use to the hit, was even more confused than he had been before; his friends all knew something he didn't.

"Carlos, even I didn't think it was possible for you to blow it with Candace!" James scoffed. Carlos wasn't the best with girls, not really at all, but Candace was the one who was drawn to him. Theyboys had complete faith the date would go off without a hitch.

"What are you guys talking about!" Carlos screamed now a little irritated. They were all keeping something from him.

"Candace is, like, in love with you!" Kendall shrieked, Carlos eyes widening in surprise, "We told her to ask you out because it's painfully obvious that she's liked you since she's moved here! How could you blow it!" Kendall went on, Logan and James standing on both sides of him, rapidly nodding their heads in agreement.

Carlos felt like he got hit by a ton of bricks. A girl had never really crushed on him before, it was all knew to him and his best friends didn't even tell him! He was now even more lost, how could Candace like him? He wasn't even sure he liked her at first. It didn't seem possible, Carlos didn't have the self-esteem to think girls fell for him, this wasn't right. And then he was hit again. He messed up. He should have kissed her. He should have asked her to stay.

"So, you guys are saying Candace …likes me? And I should have kissed her? And-"

"YES!" they all screamed back at once. Carlos actually flinched this time. He began to panic; he ruined his chance at an amazing girl. The Latino began fiddling with his hands, then tugging at his shirt, his panic level rising.

"Wha-wha, THEN WHAT DO I DO!" Carlos yelled back with equal ferocity.

"GO KISS HER!" The trio returned the scream. Carlos grabbed his helmet off the table from where he left it, placed it upon his head, and gave it two firm hits. With a frustrated battle cry, and his fist raised in the air, Carlos bolted past the three, and out the door and into the lobby. The last thing he heard from 2J was Mrs. Knight yelling to keep quiet.

Carlos reached the third floor, panting in exhaustion as he arrived at 3C. Not caring that Candace's mother and stepfather could have been home, he pounded furiously on the door, until it opened. Candace stood in the doorway, her makeup washed off, hair up in a ponytail, dressed in a plain white V-neck and gray sweats. Her eyes went big as she looked at Carlos in the hallway, he was panting, a thin veil of sweat on his forehead beneath his helmet, and his light purple button down half tucked in and wrinkled. The two just stared at each other for a few seconds in silence, and then Carlos spoke weakly.

"H-Hey," he said with a weak smile. Candace stood silent, Carlos waiting for a response. Instead, Candace took the door, and slammed it shut on Carlos, the door smacking his nose. He pulled back in a groan of pain. Candace stood on the other side of the door, locking it, before turning her back and leaning against the door, "Oh, Candace! Come on!" Carlos pleaded.

Candace slid down to the floor against the door, shaking terribly. Not only was her heart broken from earlier, but now her heart breaker was at her door, and she thought she looked terrible.

"Go away!" Candace weakly yelled. She didn't want to deal with this now; she thought Carlos didn't want her.

"Candy, I'm sorry," Carlos' voice faltered. There was no reply from the other side of the door. Carlos feared he had ruined everything with her, Candace was afraid of further embarrassment on her part. Carlos was lapsing again, he had no idea what to do, what he could do, to make things better. He tapped his helmet twice, and instantly, his brain went on auto pilot. He had one last move.

"_**Maybe this could be the line  
>That starts the whole story<br>Maybe you could be the one  
>The one who's meant for me"<strong>_

Carlos' voice penetrated through the wooden door. Candace listened carefully to the boy's voice; she was amazed he'd be so brave to attempt something he made clear that he was so uncomfortable doing.

"_**I know that I should wait  
>But what if you're my soul mate?<br>I'll slow down when you say, slow down  
>We can<strong>_

We can party like the weekend  
>You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah<br>I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'"<p>

The dark haired boy's voice hitched as he went into the second half of the chorus. Candace saw that his voice was unlike his normal speaking tone. Much like when he spoke Spanish to her, it was raspy and low, but ever so suave. She couldn't help but submit to the smile that creped upon her face as she fingered the hem of her shirt. Oddly, she felt special, Carlos said he didn't like solos, and here he was, serenading the entirety her favorite Big Time Rush song.

"_**We could be onto something so good  
>Tell me that your mine<br>I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'"<strong>_

The door to 3C opened wide. Carlos' voice caught, unsure if he should keep singing. The dark skinned girl stared at him; she took a deep breath and took one big step towards the boy. Carlos went back on autopilot and took Candace in a hold and without falter, leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips.

Candace held her lips firmly against Carlos' and proceeded to move them against his. The kiss turned passionate as both teens picked up the pace. Candace moving her hands up to hold onto Carlos' strong neck, his hands trailing down and snaking around her waist. The kiss lingered as they finally broke apart for air. They stood still, not letting up on each other's grasps. The teenagers stared intently at one another, both serious expressions, until Carlos broke out in an extremely cheesy grin. Candace beamed back; those dimples and squinty eyes always got her. Carlos made the first move.

"So, second date then?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>20 Years Later<strong>_

The LA sunshine still radiates over the busy city, gleaming through the large window pane of the large Garcia home. The Big Time Rush era was long over, but the money made was well worth a life of a quiet family orientated life style. Candace frantically packs snacks into a large picnic basket on top of the shiny granite counter tops. Her wedding ring clacking against the counter with every swift and rushed move she made for every wrapped goodie.

"Kids! Get your butts down here, we're running late!" Candace hollered to the second story of the home. The sounds of trampling feet thumped the ceiling above Candace's head, leading to the nearby wall, which had three, differently colored swirly slides protruding from it. The blue slide with "Andrew" scribbled above on the wall, rumbled and out shot a small eleven year old boy with tan skin and raven hair. He was a spitting image of his father. The tattered hockey helmet that was two sizes too big placed upon his head, slid down over his eyes. Andrew strolled over the counter his mother was at and grabbed a duffle bag full of hockey equipment.

"Hurry and go help your father out to the car, please," Candace instructed her son. He slung the bag, which was almost the same size as him, over his shoulder and gave her grin, exposing his small dimples just like his father's.

"Sure thing, ma," Andrew's raspy voice assured his mother. He grabbed the hockey stick from under the table and turned back to the slides, "Ben! Come on, we gotta beat Michael and Eli this year!" he screamed. The black slide in the middle of the other two shook greatly and out popped eight year old Benjamin. He had naturally curly jet black hair like his mother, but the rest was all Carlos. He trotted happily to his older brother and took his own bag off the counter.

"Andy, you know we're gonna win!" Ben informed with a smile, revealing his two missing front teeth.

"But Michael and Eli won the year before," Andrew spoke with an attitude. He was determined to beat Kendall's son Michael and Logan's son Eli for a second year at their annual get-together picnic.

"We'll win, don't worry," Ben said, earning a fist bump from his brother. The pair scurried out the front door to help their father load up the minivan. Candace crammed the last of the food into the basket and grabbed the rest of the bags the family would need on the day trip.

"Angelina Elizabeth Garcia don't you dare make us late!" Candace screamed with more ferocity than before. Lastly, the swirly slide on the far right barely wiggled as the small six year old emerged from the pink tube. Angelina's bright yellow, flower print sundress bounced as she walked over to her mother, her head down examining her favorite doll. Angelina had Carlos' straight raven hair, but her skin and bright green eyes were that of her mother.

"Mommy, is Lily going to be there?" Angelina curiously wondered in her small voice, not taking her eyes off her doll as she brushed its fake hair. Candace sighed heavily and leaned down, everything still in her hands, and miraculously fixed Angelina's crooked sundress.

"Angie, isn't she there every year? Uncle James brings her everywhere," Candace replied in a motherly tone, "Go get in the car, go, andale child!" Candace shooed her daughter off with a playful tap to her rear. Angelina headed out the door, still not taking her gaze off of her doll. She passed her father on the way out, Carlos touching the top of her head as she exited. He looked at his wife, who looked like she must have had eight arms to be caring all the bags in her hands. Carlos chuckled and approached his wife, taking three bags off her arm for himself to carry.

"Don't let your brothers pick on you!" Candace warningly shouted out the door as her daughter climbed into the van with her siblings. Candace let out an exhausting moan as her husband took two more bags off her shoulders. Carlos laughed a bit more at his wife and her attempt to juggle everything like the super mom she was.

"Babe, calm down. Why are you so flustered?" Carlos said with a soft laugh at his lover's expense.

"We're late, we're always late. We'll be the last to get there, again," Candace complained readjusting the bags on her shoulder and making her way towards the door, slumped arms at her sides. Carlos crept up behind her and momentarily began rubbing her shoulders. "These kids are sometimes so hectic and tiring," she added.

"Hon, you're going to stress out the baby," Carlos said softly in her ear as one of his hands reached around and rubbed her plump pregnant stomach, "you're going to need to toughen up a bit for the fourth addition," Carlos joked, Candace rolling her eyes at him.

"How did we get so lucky with such wild children?" Candace sighed as they reached the doorway. She could hear the loud ramblings of her kids from the opened minivan.

"Uhm, they have my genes!" Carlos laughed. Candace smiled big and looked down at her stomach.

"Let's hope this one has some self-control," She said wishfully. Carlos pecks her on the lips at her response.

"Stop stressing, everything is gonna go along smoothly," her husband reassured her. Candace grinned, her husband always reassuring her everything would play out how it should, just like they did with each other.

"You're lucky you got something special babe, or I would've left you a long time ago," Candace sarcastically joked, something she used frequently to express how special Carlos really was to her, especially after all these years.

"_We've_ got something special, babe," Carlos corrected her with a pleasant smile. Candace smiled big at his usual response to her repeating joke, she took her free hand in his and walked to their vehicle, her smile not fading as, like all the other times, she remembers how she ended up so lucky. The couple has had their hardships, and their small separation over the last twenty years, but mostly how they held it together. She thought how wonderful things had ended up, just because of that one night. That one night she asked him out, the same night she opened up the door to the singing boy, and then kissed him. They always had _something_ to look forward to, because it was always something new and exciting with her soul mate.

Candace loaded the trunk, and sat in the passenger seat as the kids played around in the back seats and Carlos started the van. She smiled at all her memories with the man she loved, and very quietly whispered to herself as the vehicle backed out of the driveway, "Yeah, we've got something."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think! This was my first shot at an all romace fic, so I hope it was satisfactory. PLEASE, don't forget to review! I enabled anonymous reviewing for those who don't have an account or are just a bit shy :) Thank you guys so much for reading! I have two future Big Time Rush fictions in the works so stayed tune for those :] Thanks again!<strong>

**_=Left4Hunger=_**


End file.
